Problem: Multiply. $1\dfrac{2}{3} \times 6 $ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $10$ (Choice B) B $6\dfrac23$ (Choice C) C $12$ (Choice D) D $8\dfrac13$
Solution: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac23$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 1\dfrac{2}{3} \times 6$ $ = ~\dfrac53 \times 6$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{5\times 6}{3}$ $=\dfrac{ 5 ~\times \stackrel{2}{\cancel6} }{ \underset{1}{\cancel{3}}} $ $=\dfrac{5 \times 2}{1}$ $=\dfrac{10}{1}$ The product is $10$.